Glass panels are utilized in the manufacture of photovoltaic (PV) modules and are typically used as front and back covers of a module. One purpose of a glass panel used as a front cover of a PV module is to permit the transmission of sunlight to PV cells within the PV module. As is well known in the art, the PV cells convert the sunlight into electricity. Consequently, a PV module is more efficient if sunlight is transmitted to the PV cells with minimal obstructions.
Another purpose of the front cover, as well as the back cover, of a PV module is to protect the PV cells within the module from external environmental conditions. Exposure of the PV cells to external environmental conditions may shorten the productive life of the PV module. A further purpose of either the front or back cover is to be a foundation upon which the PV module is built.
Thus, it is desirable to prevent any defect from occurring in the glass panels as defects may cause the panels to fail to meet PV manufacturing specifications, in which case the panels may have to be discarded. These defects may impair the transmission of light to the PV cells, which may cause the PV module to operate inefficiently, and eventually expose the PV cells to external environmental conditions, which may hasten the end of the productive life of the PV module. Generally, before using the glass panels in the assembly of a PV module, grinder wheels are used to machine the panels down to their finished size and/or smooth or polish their edges to reduce edge defects. A coolant, for example water, is used to lubricate and cool the grinder wheels. The coolant constantly flows over the grinder wheels and incidentally flows onto the glass panels. Glass particles produced in the grinding process or abrasive particles from the grinder wheels may be collected in the coolant. If coolant containing glass or abrasive particles becomes trapped between a transporting conveyor mechanism and a glass panel, the particles can cause undesirable scratches or inclusions in the glass panel's surface. Thus, these undesirable particles need to be removed from the coolant lest they scratch the surface of the glass panels. However, removal of such particles requires additional manufacturing steps.
Accordingly, it is desirable to prevent coolant, which may contain glass or other abrasive particles, from overflowing onto a glass panel where the particles may become trapped between a conveyor mechanism and the glass panels or where the particles may come into contact with the surface of the glass panel upon which further processing will occur.